


Carnage and Camaraderie

by Allmakorx



Category: South Park
Genre: Apocalypse, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allmakorx/pseuds/Allmakorx
Summary: It's been 5 years since the boys of South Park signed the contract for ManBearPig to go back to hell.Unfortunately for the town, however, ManBearPigs contract is up, and he is coming back to resume the destruction he had started. And this time, he won't leave until hes done.Eventual Kyman, And eventual Bunny. Stan is already in a relationship with Wendy.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just chapter one. The Points of View will be Stan, Kyle, Cartman, then Kenny. It's not first person pov.
> 
> There will be Kyman in later chapters. All of the main boys are 15.

Stan wasn't sure how long he could wait for his stupid fucking dad to take him to school. He was late, and as usual, Randy Marsh wasn't taking his son seriously."Dad, I have to go to school. I'm late. Get up." Stan said, standing outside of his father's shed."Stan.. Walk to school, daddy's head is hurting." Randy croaked, hungover from the previous choices he had made the night before."Ugh, whatever." Stan mumbled, mentally preparing himself for the decision he was forced to make. Stan walked to his parents room, and knocked on the door. He was greeted with an angry voice."RANDY, for the love of God! You will not be sleeping in here until you clean up your god damned act!" His mother yelled, slightly muffled from the door."No.. Mom it's me, Stan. Dad won't take me to school and I'm late." Stan replied apprehensively. There was a few moments of silence, then finally the door opened, revealing a very disheveled Sharon. "Is Shelly at school?" She asked, looking down at her son."Uh.. Yeah. Her friends took her." Stan admitted, clutching at the straps of his backpack.Sharon sighed and went back into her room, grabbing her coat. "Go get the car keys.." She said, the lines on her face creasing in disappointment.

After the long, quiet drive from Tegridy Farms to South Park High, Stan already felt like his day was going to be shit.It certainly didn't help that they were only in homeroom and two of his friends were already starting up with their usually schtick.

"-Listen, Kyle, you dumb, _innocent_ , jew. Soup is a drink. You can drink it all in one gulp. It is a _liquid_. You cannot tell me otherwise." Cartman said, leaning over his desk and poking Kyles hat with each word he spoke. Kyle growled and pushed him away. "So you're telling me that you gulp down stew in one swallow?" Kyle asked, a self satisfied smirk pushing it's way on to the daywalkers face."Yeah, obviously _I do_ , only you, Tweek, and Craig are the only ones who eat it stew with a spoon." Cartman responded, barely noticing the raven haired boy sit next to him. "And why's that?" Kyle asked narrowing his eyes. 

"Because you guys are gay." 

"What? How does that-" Kyle began, getting interrupted by the teacher. 

"Alright, class, if I could have silence!" Mr. Behndovur commanded, slamming his hands down on his desk. Finally the rowdy class silenced, boys and girls alike staring at the teacher. He began his daily speech about respect and authority, something the classroom was accustomed to, and quickly Stan began to zone out.That was short lived, however, when he felt a prodding on his back. Cartman was poking him with the eraser side of his pencil, trying to discreetly hand him a note. Stan rolled his eyes and snatched the note out of the brunettes hand, opening it behind his journal.

**did u see the news???**

Stan squinted at it for a moment, trying to read Cartman's illegible handwriting.He looked over to the chubbier boy, and shook his head no. Cartman nodded back and began to scribble something down on another piece of paper. Stan was most certainly looking forward to the rest of his day.

It was finally lunch period, and after sending texts back and forth between his friends beneath his desk, he was glad to meet all of his friends in one place to actually discuss the entire matter."So.. Did any of you see the news last night?" Cartman began, taking a big bite of his burger."No, fatass. Why would any of us watch the news? That's what you and old people do." Kenny said, sliding down next to the chubby boy."I didn't ask you, _Kenny_. Anyways, there was a mauling over at Stark's Pond yesterday." 

"So? There's always a mauling or some shit in this town." Kyle responded, picking at his salad. 

"Guys, let him finish, it's important." Stan said. 

"Thank you, hippie. As I was saying, it kind of reminds me of the shit ManBearPig was doing." Cartman finished, now beginning to eat his apple slices. "Didn't we get rid of ManBearPig?" Kenny asked. 

"Yeah, for like, another five years or so." Kyle responded, looking thoughtful. Stan sat for a moment, waiting for the two boys to make the connection.After a few moments of silence, Kyle sighed and pushed his food away. "Fuck." He spat, setting his head on the table. "What?" Kenny questioned, looking worriedly at the daywalker. "We were 10 when we made that contract. How old are we now, Kenny?" Stan asked him. Kenny's face flushed and he muttered something unintelligible under his breath, matching the red head's fearful expression. 

Cartman looked at the two boys reactions, laughing in between bites of his apple slices. All of the boys went silent after a while, and even Cartman's laughter gave way to uneasy silence. They all remembered the fear and blood that followed with the demons wake. 

"Wait, we can just make another deal with him, right? Before it gets too out of hand?" Kyle asked the group optimistically. Stan thought for a moment, trying to remember the contract. "Uh.. I don't remember. Maybe? We'd have to check the document we signed, I think.. Does anyone remember who we gave that to?" Stan asked trying to recall that day.They sat thoughtfully again, all of the boys beginning to accuse the others of having the contract last. 

Finally, Kyle snapped his head up. "Wait! My dad has it! We gave it to him. Or I gave it too him. We can go over to my house after school and get it." He finished, picking up his tray.Stan nodded, picking up his own food tray as well. "Yeah, okay! After school, yeah?" He said turning to the other two for agreement. Both Kenny and Cartman affirmed, picking up their own trash and follow them to the garbage cans.


	2. The Inquisition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys head to Kyle's House and look for the document, finding out something surprising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently working on chapter 3 as we speak. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter

The school day went by pretty slow, and that was saying something for Kyle Brovloski. He usually enjoyed school, or, more so than his counterparts.

Not saying he was a nerd, or anything.

Finally, the school day crawled to a close. Kyle went to his locker, ignoring a certain brunette's annoying comments as he followed. Unfortunately, the jew had a locker space right next to the chubby boy.

"So, anyways, Kyle, I personally think-Wait. Are you even listening to me?" The smaller boy asked, shoving Kyle slightly. Kyle snickered. "No, I kind of just tune you out now." He said dryly, shoving Cartman back.

"Ay! It was important! Listen to me!" Cartman sputtered indignantly putting in the combination to his locker. Kyle followed suit, staying silent to allow the other boy to continue his speech.

"Okay, so, I think that the Terrance and Phillip special was-"

"Hey fellas! What are you guys up to?" Butters interrupted sliding up to the teens. "God damn it!" Cartman cursed, now slamming his locker to dramatize the statement. "Woah, sorry, Eric! I didn't realize you were doing it today.. I can come back later." Butters said apologetically.

Kyle looked at Butters, confused. 'What would Cartman be doing today? What does it have to do with me?' He began to frett, quickly shutting his own locker. Cartman seemed to be as confused as Kyle was, maybe even more, because he quickly said "I don't know what the fuck you're even talking about, Butters."

"What? You don't remember that day when you-"

"I. Don't. Remember. What. You. Are. Talking. About, Butters." Cartman insisted angrily.

"Oh, uh, well okay then." Butters responded.

The three boys stood there for a moment, two of which engaged in some sort of staring competition, (whether on purpose or not) and the other was studying the fatter boys face. This exchange wasn't as odd as some of Cartman's other doings but it was still.. _Weird_ _._ What was Cartman planning? Should he be worried of some sort of kidnapping? Maybe even a possible plot for The brunette to make himself a penny or so by selling Kyle to nazis again? Kyle didn't know, and he didn't really want to know.

"Come on, Tubby. We are going to my house." He said, grabbing Cartman's hoodie collar and leading him away from the stand-off. Cartman rolled his eyes, sparing Butters one more glare and rude gesture before turning away to follow the daywalker.

Kyle and Cartman met up with Stan and Kenny outside of the school building, where Stan was waiting impatiently, an upset look written all over his face. "Where were you guys? We have to hurry!" Stan said, looking at the perpetrators. Cartman shrugged, going over to stand next to Kenny. "It's okay, we're here now, let's just get going." Kyle responded, trying to sound comforting to his friend. 

Stan sighed, picked up his backpack, and huffily walked ahead of the others. "What's he got up his ass?" Cartman muttered, watching the Raven haired boy go. "Nothing! He's just.. Upset." Kyle said, quickly coming to his friends defense. Kenny rolled his eyes and muttered something unintelligible, walking faster to catch up to Stan. 

Kyle and Cartman walked together in silence for a while, neither of them having anything to say to one another. Finally, Cartman looked up at Kyle, and asked; 

"Do you think he's gonna kill us?" 

"What? Who?" Kyle responded, bewildered at the quiet in the smaller boys voice.

"ManBearPig." 

Kyle thought on this for a moment, torn. To be honest, he didn't even really remember the court date, or most of his interactions with the amalgamated creature itself. He didn't even really _want_ to, either. Finally he turned to Cartman. "I don't know... I hope not." He said, patting the other boys shoulder in a rare form of affection between the two. Cartman nodded, seemingly pleased with the answer. "I hope not too.. But, I'm just letting you know, if things go to shit and he needs a human sacrifice, I'm gonna offer you up first." He said, the smug grin returning to his face. Kyle laughed. "Oh shut up! You'd make a better sacrifice anyway."

The group of boys finally reached Kyle's house, and Stan, despite Kenny and Kyle's comforting, was a nervous mess. Kyle hated it when he saw his best friend like this. He didn't know how to help him, and he couldn't help but remember Stan's other friend, Jack, who had done a much better job of helping him, if only for a bit. "Come on, let's go inside, Stan. We can ask Kyle's dad if he has the papers in his office." Kenny said, leading the other boy up the stairs. "Yeah, okay. Do you think he'll even have it?" Stan asked, walking inside the familiar house. "Yeah, he will." Kyle confirmed, following them inside and taking off his shoes. The other boys followed suit, each of them kicking off their shoes as they walked into the living room.

"Ike, is dad home?" Kyle asked his brother, who was occupying himself on the TV, playing some unknown fighting game. "Yeah.. I think so?.Shut up you little fag, I'll kill your sister!" Ike responded absently, trying to answer his brother and converse with the stranger on his game. Kyle rolled his eyes and went up the stairs, motioning for the others to follow him. The four went upstairs each of them silent in their own worlds. 

Kyle quickly reached his father's office, and lightly rapped on the door. 

"Come in." He heard the muffled reply. Kyle opened the door. "Ok, you guys stay here. I'll be right back with the paper." Kyle said to his friends, shutting the door behind him. "Oh, Kyle.. What's up?" Gerald asked, turning the swivel chair to face his son. "Um.. Do you remember ManBearPig?" The Jewish boy asked. 

"Yes, unfortunately I do."

"I uh.. I gave you the legal paper that we signed.. Can we have it back, please?" Kyle questioned, looking at his father hesitantly.

"We? Who else needs it?" Gerald implored getting up and walking to his file cabinets. "Just me and my friends." Kyle shrugged. Gerald nodded and opened a drawer, muttering to himself as he skipped down the lines of various papers and separators. "G..H..J.. Oh! Here we are.. K." Gerald said, handing him a file with the letters 'KB' on it.

"KB?" Kyle asked, inspecting the file. "Yeah, Kyle Brovloski. It's your file. All your stuff.. Your birth certificate, y'know. Gerald responded moving back to his computer desk. "And the ManBearPig case file is in here too?" Kyle inquired, looking at the man wearily. 

"Yep." 

Kyle thanked him, and opened the door, waving the file to show the boys his prize.

They were all crammed around Kyle, and while it was hard for Kyle to concentrate with people so close to him like this (he could practically feel each individual breath down his damn neck), it certainly wasn't helping that Cartman was trying to read over him.

"Stop, Fatass!" Kyle yelled, mid-sentence.

"What am I doing? I'm not even doing anything to you!" Cartman yelled back, indignant. Kyle scoffed. "You're trying to read over me, dipshit!" 

"No! I'll have you know that I have a reading _disorder_ , and I have to read out loud." 

"Since when?"

"Uh.. Since forever?" 

"Mhm. Sure. And I have a disorder where if annoying lard-asses keep talking over me, I _have_ to punch them." Kyle deadpanned, looking at the brunette. After a moment of glaring at each other, Kyle went back to the paper.

".. _And therefore allowing violence and misdemeanor after such (5) years... The signed document allows and enables the beneficiary to an amount of time chosen by said beneficiary, that he will wreak havoc and destruction upon the blundering mass of idiots known as South Park townspeople._ " Kyle read.

"Wait.. So what does that mean?" Stan asked. "It means that he can do whatever he wants for however long he wants." Kyle said in disbelief. 

"What?!" Cartman snatched the paper out of the Jews hands and reread it, silently mouthing the words as he looked over the document.

"Your kidding.. So he could just be a total dick for a few years and that's okay?" Kenny said, his face pale. "I..I think so? I'm not sure.." Kyle answered, distracted as he watched Cartman to make sure he didn't do anything dumb with the contract.

"I.. I wouldn't have agreed to it if I knew what it said! Kyle.. Why didn't you say anything?? I gave it to you to look over!" Stan said despairingly, turning to face Kyle. "What? I-you know I don't read over things.. I must've not been paying attention." Kyle mumbled.

"You whAT?" Cartman shouted. "You're telling me that you _read_ this? And that you _allowed it_? See, this is why I don't trust Jews! Always trying to kill me and humanity!" Cartman began his usual rant, scooting away from the red head.

"I didn't know! I didn't look!" Kyle said helplessly, looking at all the boys in turn. "Oh, well, that's okay then. 'Cause you just didn't _know._ All's forgiven, Kyle." Cartman said.

"Really?" Kyle asked, surprised.

"No, you fucking jew!" Cartman spat, lunging at the other boy, his arms outstretched. Kyle quickly grabbed him, and overpowering him easily, and wrestled him to the ground. Cartman whined, growling profanities and trying to hit the other boy.

"Can't... Fuckin'.. Believe you.." Kyle muttered, trying to keep his head away form the chubbier boys fists.

"IM GONNA MMF-" Cartman tried to continue, now being muffled by Kenny's hand in his mouth.

"Stop, it doesn't matter who did this." Stan said , his brows furrowed and voice troubled. "Yeah.. I.. I would've read it if I known to.." Kyle said to no one in particular. Cartman, now subdued, glared at the red head who was pinning him down. The boys stayed like this for a minute, with Kenny and Kyle both holding down Cartman, and Stan looking worriedly at the rumpled legal document. Finally, Kenny spoke, breaking the uneasy silence.

"We are _so_ fucked."


	3. Weltschmerz Und Leiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go home to sleep and think on what to do. Unfortunately the boys do not get time to plan on how to fix the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Cartman's POV. I'm working on Kenny's as we speak. 
> 
> !GORE WARNING!

Cartman always thought that he'd be the one to accidentally cause the destruction of South Park. It seemed to be a cruel, ironic joke that he wasn't. "Should we tell the mayor?" Kenny asked, snapping Cartman out of his internal brooding. Kenny and Kyle had let the chubby boy up, after promising that he wouldn't try to kill Kyle again. "I..I don't know. Would they even do anything? Or believe us?" Kyle responded, looking worried. Cartman scoffed. "No, those guys are fucking idiots. The only person who was any help was Chef and he's long gone." Cartman replied, his face darkening with the memory. Kenny pressed his shoulder against him, comforting his friend. 

"Well, we have to do something! I mean, we don't even know when ManBearPig is supposed to be here! It could be any second!" Stan fretted scanning through the legal document. "Your raping that fucking paper, y'know. The answer isn't going to just magically appear. No matter how many times you sexually assault it." Cartman pointed out sarcastically. 

"Well, doing nothing won't help either, Tubby!" Kyle shot back, jumping to his friends defense. Stan sighed, setting down the paper and pinching the bridge of his nose. "No, Kyle. Cartman's right. This is going nowhere." Stan admitted, much to the surprise of both boys. They continued to be stunned, as they watched Stan collect his stuff and begin to head out the door. "We.. _Ugh._ Let's just figure this out tomorrow. To prepare, or something." Stan said sombrely.

"What-? He just wants us to wait till tomorrow?" Cartman asked nobody in particular, disbelief etched into his tone."Yeah, he does." Kenny confirmed, beginning to stand up as well. "Wait, where are you going? We have to do something!" Kyle said desperately. 

"Yeah, we- wait. Do you _agree_ with me?" Cartman said, surprised. Kyle matched his expression, seemingly shocked at his own opinion. 

"I..Guess..?"

They looked at each other, the silence palpable. Finally, Kenny laughed, and began to step out of the room and into the hallway. "Guys, it doesn't even matter anyway. Stan took the paper home with him." The blonde said before flashing the remaining friends a peace sign and leaving the room.

_Fucking great_. Cartman sighed, beginning to try and recall if the panic room that Butters's dad built was still there and intact, and how many cats he could reasonably fit in there when he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

"Uh, you're insane if you think you can try and stay here after threatening to kill me." Kyle said, looking at Cartman like he grew another head. 

"Like I was even going to stay here another minute. And, besides, even if I wanted to, which I _don't_ , you couldn't stop me." The brunette shot back, beginning to stand up and grab his stuff as well. Kyle laughed at that, a foreign, but not unwelcome sound to Eric's ears. Cartman turned away, trying to suppress his own grin, and began to descend the steps of the Brovloski home. 

Cartman woke to screaming. Not just the usual screaming that came with his mother's job, but actual, blood curdling shrieking. He sat up, his room dark without the light of day. He looked at his clock.

1:30

Something smelled _awful_. The chubby boy gingerly stepped out of bed and crept to his window, opening the blinds slightly.

It was chaos.

There were people screaming, a mob mentality very obviously present, and blood everywhere. At that moment, Cartman realized what the stench was. _It was death_. Cartman began to grab his day clothes. He needed to find the others.

Eric had taken his clothes, a backpack and his gun, (something he carried anyways, but this time he decided to actually put bullets into it), and pulled up the hood on his sweatshirt. He hoped that his mother was far, far away from here, doing whatever she is doing at some run down motel. Cartman rubbed the sweat from his face, trying to shake off the thoughts of his mother. He didn't have time to worry about her right now, there were more important matters at hand. Like, for example, finding his god damned cat.

"Snowball? Where are you?" He murmured, looking under the couch. He had spent 30 minutes looking for his dick of a cat, and Cartman was certainly not going to give up now. Suddenly, there was a small mewl, and Eric whipped around, eager. _There she was!_ Snowball sauntered up to him, meowing impatiently. Her bright blue eyes glimmered in the dark. "Come here, Snowball. Please don't be a dildo and try to scratch me again, cause that'd be totally lame.." Cartman sang, scooping up the small bundle of black fur. He unzipped his jacket, putting her inside and then zipping it up. Cartman felt squirming and needle sharp claws, and then finally, Snowballs furry head poked out the neck of his jacket, where she was nuzzled in a tight spot between the jacket and his chin. "Ready?" Cartman asked his cat, tying his shoes. Snowball began to purr.

"Let's fucking go."

Eric Cartman was halfway to Kyle's house when he received the text.

**Kenny:dude where r u everyone is at the community center r u ok???**

Cartman let out a huff of anger, trying not to breathe in the putrid smell of the public bathroom he was currently taking refuge in. 

**Eric: k I'm at bathroom at the park. I'll be there in a sec is everyone okay??**

**Kyle: yeah Kyle was flipping out tho ;)**

**Eric:stfu**

Cartman stuffed his phone into his pocket, patting Snowball on the head before heading out into the danger zone again. _'Take deep, shallow breaths.'_ He reminded himself, trying not to look at the dead bodies that surrounded him. To say he felt fear was an understatement. Sure, Cartman had seen death many, many times; and even had a hand in murder himself, but he had never seen it like this. He never saw it happen to the people he knew. He had never been _alone_. Snowball squirmed in the jacket, and Cartman shook himself out of his thoughts. That's right. He wasn't alone. He just had to get to the community center. He had to get to his friends. Cartman began to wade through the death and destruction the was now his home. 

So far, Cartman was making pretty good time. That was, of course, until he saw Scott. Scott Tenorman was laying face down in the alley Cartman was going through. The community center was right in plain sight, and the young adults body was positioned in such a way that Cartman couldn't help but perceive that the young adult looked like he had dragged his mangled body through here, perhaps trying to reach the safe haven before his body had finally given out. Cartman was glad it wasn't him. 

He began to creep up to the body, hoping to step past it and walk as fast as he could to the Center. He gently stepped over the body, all the while keeping his eyes on the surroundings around him, (he wasn't going to let himself go through the same date as the man below him,) when he felt something grip his leg.

"Don't touch me! I have a... Gun.." The brunette trailed off, his eyes becoming saucers as he identified the culprit. 

_It was Scott._

Part of his flesh had been cut into slivers, peeling at the hairline, revealing the inner muscles of his head. Blood was dripping down his face, into his eyes and the red head spluttered, blinking and gasping as he tried to form words.

" _Take.. Me.."_

Scott Finally gasped, the effort of the simple words disturbing whatever was holding the skin on his forehead, and causing a large chunk of skin to fall and splatter onto the pavement. Cartman said nothing, watching the situation with dismay. Scott, however, payed it no mind. 

_"Please.. Take me.."_

He said again, his eyes dazed and wild. Cartman couldn't breathe. He knew Scott was dying. He knew it'd be a horrible idea to try and carry Scott, it would be a death sentence for the both of them. He also knew that Scott was going to die anyway. Cartman shook his head, kicking off the weak, shaking hand from his leg. He continued to shake his head, his breathing erratic and wild. He could've sworn Snowball had a death grip on his chest, suffocating him. He looked down. Snowball did not. 

Scott gasped again, desperately trying to reach for the brunette, blood and tears mixing on his face. Cartman quickly ran, not caring if he was caught. He just needed to go. He needed his friends. The cold night air cut slices into his lungs, leaving the boy winded as he reached the community center steps. He then tried to fling open the door, which, unsurprisingly, was locked. 

"Let me in!! Let me in, fuckers! It's Cartman! Please!" He begged, banging on the door. After what felt like years, the door peeked open, revealing a vary shaken Jimbo. "Move back, kid. Let me see ya." Jimbo's voice rumbled. Cartman stepped back, trying his best to not seem menacing. "Alrighty. Come in. Liane isn't here though." Jimbo added, opening the door to let the teen inside. Cartman nodded, scanning the area for his friends. He found Kenny, who upon seeing him enveloped him in a hug. "You're okay.." Kenny mumbled. Cartman began to object, or push him away, when he felt more hands around him. And as he heard Stan mutter a "thank God" on his left and Kyle sniffle and sob in his right ear, Cartman shut his mouth, and two things. His friends were hugging him, and they were glad he was okay. Eric felt himself begin to choke up, pressure building around his own throat. The other boys tightened the hug, letting out bursts of relieved laughter and trying to talk all at once. Cartman remained silent, reveling in the warmth and companionship he hadn't even expected. 

Snowball, however, was not reveling in companionship and enjoying the joys of friendship, as evident by her attitude. The black cat began to hiss, squirming and clawing underneath Cartman's jacket, as if trying to rip a hole into his skin. 

"Ow! Snowball, that's a bad kitty!" Cartman reprimanded, trying to get the car to realease the hold she had on his skin. "You brought your cat with you? _Really?_ " Kyle said sniffling a little, letting go of Cartman and stepping back. Stan laughed. "Leave it to Cartman to bring his cat in the fucking apocalypse." He said, running a hand through his jet-black hair. Kenny rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. 

Even if the four didn't always get along, they cared about each other more than they wanted to admit. 


	4. Dirt Poor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny tries to be there for his friends, and tries to help them brainstorm on ways to stop ManBearPig. Also trying his best to make sure that the people he cares about are okay as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stan's POV is next, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Bunny is not a ship I'm familiar with writing, but I'll try my best.

Kenny was worried.

Not for himself, obviously, but for his sister and his friends. I mean, how could he _not_? There was a huge ass demon murdering the people of South Park! Kenny sighed, wishing for the hundredth time he had ignored his friends persistence and continued with his childhood style of covering his face. It was better nobody could see his expressions. He preferred it that way. 

"Hey, dude. Are you okay?" Kyle asked, looking at him worriedly. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Just worried about the cat. Nobody should have to stay with Cartman for _that_ long." Kenny replied. "Ay! I am not fat! And Snowball loves being around me. Right, Snowball?" Cartman protested, not even missing a beat. He then turned back to his previous occupation, appeasing the spoiled brat that is Snowball. Kenny laughed, watching the intersection with amusement. He would help, but after his previous 'interaction' with his own cats, the chubby brunette had banned him from any sort of interaction with his cat. Finally, though, watching Cartman got boring and Kenny begun to feel restless again. 

"So, what are we going to do?" Stan said, as if reading the blonde's thoughts.

"About what?" Cartman asked.

"About the fucking demon destroying our town, lard-butt." Kyle said angrily. Cartman gave a death glare to the redhead, then nodded, solemn. The boys fell silent then, listening to the panicked murmurs of the people around them. Kenny took this time to look for his sister, ready to ditch his friends and comfort her, if need be. It was easy to find her, quickly spotting his familiar old coat, and to Kenny's surprise, she was fine. Even better than fine, actually. She was standing near Ike, and talking to him laughing and trying to thumb wrestle the unwilling boy. Kenny sighed, relief filling his lungs. Now he could focus on the task at hand.

"Hey, wasn't there someone who knew like, a shit ton about ManBearPig? Gary, or something?" Kenny asked, trying to recall the familiar face. "Oh. Oh, yeah! I know who you're talking about! I.. Don't think that's his name, though." Stan said, putting down his phone. "It's.. A _something_. God, I can't remember.." Kyle interjected, a thoughtful look on his face. It seemed to be that they were all stumped. Suddenly, Stan sucked in a breath, and almost in a whisper, he said

"Al Gore. His name is Al Gore." 

Kenny looked over to the raven haired teen, and nodded. The memories had flooded back to him. Al Gore, that borderline insane man, who seemed to know the most about ManBearPig than anyone in town. "So, now that we know who he is.. How are we going to find him? Do we even know if he's alive?" Kyle asked, looking at Stan. Kenny thought for a moment, considering this. He then had an idea. "Let me try something. I have an idea." He said, making a grab on Cartman's phone. "Hey! What are you doing? No, bad Kenny!" Cartman yelped, trying to get his phone out of Kenny's grip. "I'm googling his name, Cartman! If we find his obituary, we know for sure that he's dead." The taller blonde explained, holding the phone easily out of Cartman's reach. The brunette considered this for a moment, then hesitantly nodded. "Okay.. But only because you don't have data. But if you break my phone then I'll take back the old phone I gave you." Cartman warned, petting the cat on his lap sullenly. Kenny grinned and opened it, familiar with the chubbier teens password. He quickly opened the browser, typed in the name. As the screen loaded, he quickly felt his heart drop. There, the second link, was his obituary.

"Um, guys? I think he's.. Dead." Kenny said turning the phone over to the others. Stan took the phone from him, the others barely breathing as he looked over the passage. Suddenly, Stan begun to laugh. It began as a few shirt giggles, then collapsed into bubbles of laughter. "Kenny! He-this isn't him! You spelt the name wrong!" Stan said between giggles. The two other boys joined in laughing as well and the tension between the group disapated. "Damn, Kenny. Are you trying to kill us?" Cartman teased, wiping away faux tears. Kyle sniffled a bit, as if he was crying. "Okay, seriously, Stan. See if he's dead." Kyle reminded, straightening up as he turned to face his attention towards Stan. The raven haired boy nodded and looked down at the phone, typing. He then said, "I don't think he's dead.. But I don't know. I haven't seen him at all. Like, no Twitter or Facebook. Not even a MySpace." Stan fretted. After a few more moments of swiping down on Cartman's phone, Stan looked up. "Cartman, why do you have so many photos of you and your cat? Like- _snrk-_ Did you take Snowball to an _ice cream shop_?" Cartman's eyes widened and he tried to make a grab for his phone, disturbing the cat on his lap and causing her to meow in alarm. "Ay! Give that back! That's private you butt-pipe!" Stan held the phone out of Cartman's grasp, and as Kenny watched the scene, he tried his best to smother his laughter. He then turned his attention to Kyle, who, despite the obviously humourous display, was tense and irritable. Kenny knew not to talk to Kyle when he was feeling like this (he was liable to be punched in the face if he rubbed Kyle the wrong way), and so he turned his attention back to the fight, which had quickly devolved into Cartman trying to bite Stan and snatch the phone from him. 

"HEY! We can't be doing this right now! We are in DANGER, if you can remember!" Kyle finally snapped, his face red and his hat askew. 

"Woah, woah. Okay, _Kyley-B_. Chill the fuck out." Cartman said, releasing the grip he had on Stan. Stan nodded and handed the phone to the original owner. Kyle, realizing that he had snapped, took a deep breath. "Okay. So. If we can't find where he is online, then we'll just have to ask around, right?" Kyle reasoned, looking at the group. 

"Yeah, but we can't leave the community center. Or do you not remember the demon monster that is causing the destruction of our home as we speak?" Cartman deadpanned. The redhead put his hand on his face and closed his eyes. "We obviously are going to ask the people that are already in the center with us, dip-shit." Kyle sighed then looked up. "So, should we split up?" He asked, looking at the group. Kenny thought about it for a moment, the. Decided it would be the best option. I mean, if not for the group, then for him. If he was split off from everyone, he could check on his sister (and perhaps someone else), to see if they were okay. If was, well, the least he could do. "Yeah, let's split up." Kenny agreed, giving the thumbs up sign to emphasize his agreement. Cartman scoffed. "You're just trying to get laid." 

"Well, at least I _can_ get laid." Kenny shot back, nudging Cartman's shoulder with his elbow. Cartman turned pink and sputtered. "I-ive had sex with more woman than you'll ever have!" Cartman said, scowling. Kenny laughed, and turned back to the others. "So.. Are we going?" He asked, feeling more than a little eager to check on the other people he cares about. Stan nodded. "Yeah. I think so." He said, looking to Kyle for confirmation. Kyle agreed then said; "Okay so you-" He motioned to Cartman, "-go there. And you-" now to Stan, "-go there. Now for you.. You should go around over there." Kenny looked to see where he was pointing and saluted. "Alright, I'm going, Captain." He begun to stand, feeling every bone in his body creak after the long sleepless nights he had in his rock of a bed. He looked around the area, trying to survey and make sure Karen was safe. Like last time, he saw that she was okay, and currently try to engage Ike in a game that he didn't seem too interested in. Kenny sighed, and turned away, looking for the other person he was worried about.

And there he was.

Butters was sitting close, but not too close, to his parents, and looking down with his head in his hands. Kenny began to approach the blonde and crouched sat down next to him. "Hey Butters, are you okay?" Butters looked up, his face wary. 

"Oh, hey Kenny!" Butters said, his face lighting up. "Did you make it okay? Are you hurt?' Kenny asked, looking worriedly at the teen. Butters smiled and shook his head. "Im okay! Besides, nothin' could hurt me more than this, y'know." Butters pointed to the scar on his eye and grinned cheekily. Kenny winced, remembering his own previous mistake. "Ah, yeah. Sorry about that." 

"Oh- don't worry about it! I'm good. I think I look pretty cool, actually!" Kenny agreed, laughing. Butters looked at his face, and smiled. His blue eyes shined brightly, faintly reminding Kenny of a clear summer sky and despite everything, despite the fact that everyone he cared for could die at any moment, despite the constant nagging worry he had for his sister, or his parents awful arguing becoming more and more violent, Kenny couldn't help but smile back.

In all sense of the word, Kenny was fucked.


End file.
